<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King's Cross by StarsAreMassive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000149">King's Cross</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAreMassive/pseuds/StarsAreMassive'>StarsAreMassive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Band of Marauders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), first year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAreMassive/pseuds/StarsAreMassive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Sirius, Remus and Peter embark on their first year at Hogwarts. but first they have to get there. Cue first meetings and minor arson on the Hogwarts Express.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Band of Marauders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King's Cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first an a series of one shots following the marauders through key moments at Hogwarts.<br/>Moved over from my old FF.net account.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div><p>Sirius felt really quite grown up. Where other parents, terrible parents, had cuddled and cried over their children on the platform, Walburga and Orion Black had only reminded him how to conduct himself as their heir of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black and sent him off with a clap on the shoulder and a pat on the head. Even little Regulus had only handed him his small case, helping him onto the train and cast a breathless smile before rushing back to mother and father. And, well, since Sirius was <em>not</em> an infant, he felt now was a very good time indeed to exercise his independence and maturity.</p><p><em>You may find your cousins, Sirius</em>, father had instructed. <em>They will introduce you to some acceptable children.</em></p><p>And yet, seeing as all his cousins were girls and so wouldn't be Blacks forever, Sirius didn't really feel he had to listen to them all that much. He would be a Black forever – <em>head of the family</em> one day, as father had told him, and a Black didn't take direction from anyone. So Sirius bypassed the carriage that barely contained Bella's shrill laughter and made his way through the train for a compartment of his own choosing. He wold introduce himself to other children. Eleven year olds were perfectly capable of that, thank you <em>very</em> much, father.</p><p>Passing one compartment, one whole carriage away from Bellatrix, he heard some noises that demanded investigating. Sliding open the door, he saw there were two boys inside as opposite as they could be. One was skinny as a wand, the other round as a bludger. One was dark-haired and smiling, the other blonde and biting his lip, worried-like. One was brandishing his wand and Other had it sat on the seat as far away from him as it could be.</p><p>"Y-you can't set off fireworks inside!" said Other. "Something will catch!"</p><p>"No it won't," said One. "Relax Pete, I – oh! Hello!"</p><p>One and Other – Pete – had finally noticed him. Sirius nodded and raised a brow, like he saw father do.</p><p>"Looking for a seat are you? Well, plenty room here. I'm James! And this is Peter."</p><p>Peter waved. Sirius stepped into the carriage, sliding the door closed behind him, holding his hand out to James – the friendly one.</p><p>"Sirius Black."</p><p>"Ah. Black." James puffed up his tiny chest and grabbed the proffered hand with surprising vigour. "Nice to meet you, chap! Jolly good." He was teasing, Sirius realised. "An honour, <em>really</em>."</p><p>Sirius slunk into the seat next to where James had been sitting. His brow however had yet to come down.</p><p>"Sorry," Peter apologised to his shoes. "James is, well, he's a bit excited, isn't he?" Like Sirius would know him better after only a few moments acquaintance. "I think it's making him a bit…funny."</p><p>And James looked flabbergasted, wounded even. Sirius flicked his medium-length hair. "Uncle Alphard says you aren't having any fun at all if you're not at least half mad."</p><p>And now James looked wicked, eyeing him. "How come you're not bunked down with the Slytherins?" He was too gleeful to be really suspicious.</p><p>"I can do what I like."</p><p>"They're horrible," Peter side-eyed him.</p><p>"And you would know?"</p><p>James shrugged. "They're Slytherins, mate."</p><p>"Not horrible – just boring, and terribly stuffy," like he didn't know that's exactly what James thought of him. Though he suspected he thought it was funny, not awful. "If I'd wanted to hear about house politics and how everyone in the carriage was connected to the family I would have stayed at home. Mother hosts enough parties for that."</p><p>James sniggered. "Ah – the curse of a pureblood." He patted Sirius in sympathy. "The you're stuck with us! We're trying to catch fires."</p><p>"No we're <em>not!"</em> It was the most assertive Peter had been since he slid in here, Sirius thought, and even then he was wringing his hands and tapping his feet in the most horribly staccato rhythm.</p><p>"It's a magical train, Pete! We can't burn it down."</p><p>"That doesn't mean we should try!"</p><p>Sirius grinned and it looked a little too wide for his smooth and pretty eleven-year-old face. ""Yes it does."</p><p>And with two wands raised into the air and a rather brief disagreement on the correct flourish in <em>Incendio</em>, ("It's on the <em>-dio</em>!" "No, it's the <em>-en</em>-dio. Reg and I do this all the time.") a soft voice said "<em>Oh</em>" and managed to prevent the burning of the Hogwarts Express.</p><p>"I – perhaps I should find somewhere else. Sorry –"</p><p>James called. "Oi!" and Sirius hooked a finger into a stranger's collar and tugged him back – a moment of almost telepathic synchronicity.</p><p>The newcomer was flush against the compartment door, despite James haven taken his seat gain and Sirius a good step backwards. Pale knobbly fingers clutched at a tatty book and pressed it into his chest.</p><p>"I won't tell," he whispered. "I promise I'll just – leave, I'll-"</p><p>"Does he think we're Slytherins, Peter?" Sirius kept his eyes on Newcomer.</p><p>James snorted. "Not likely. Have a seat, there!"</p><p>"No I don't-"</p><p>Sirius grasped his shoulders, tugged him from the door, manoeuvred him into a seat. Peter lurched for his wand lest Newcomer sit on it. It was very brand new and he would be heartbroken to snap it. Newcomer sat with a flump.</p><p>"Hush," Sirius said and took his own seat.</p><p>Peter liked Newcomer. Newcomer seemed quiet – not bold or brash or confidant like those raven-haired boys across the way. No, Newcomer would be like Peter. Peter had decided.</p><p>"Pete," he waggled his fingers at him.</p><p>"I- Remus."</p><p>He frowned, like the name displeased him. "Are you a pureblood, too? Sirius has a daft name as well." James guffawed and Sirius groaned.</p><p>"What? I – no? Why, what –"</p><p>"Well you don't have names like James and me. Purebloods like that sort of thing."</p><p>"Here," James berated as far as an eleven year old could berate. "Mine are pureblood and not a ridiculous name to be found in our house."</p><p>"You said you had a cousin named Elvendork."</p><p>Remus loosened his clutch of tatty-book. Sirius flicked his hair again. They spoke with one incredulous voice. <em>"Elvendork?"</em></p><p>"Well excuse me, Mr Wolf-baby and Lord - Lord <em>Dog Star</em>, which is actually pretty cool, but still!. Elvendork's respectable compared to those."</p><p>He didn't mean to say it, but Remus' mouth opened anyway. "It really isn't."</p><p>Sirius chimed in. "Not even close."</p><p>"Thanks, Peter," James mumbled darkly.</p><p>"Chin up, James," Sirius smiled lop-sided, looking at Remus. "If you're lucky Remus here might have a brother –"</p><p>"I d-"</p><p>"Called Romulus."</p><p>James looked very nearly pleading. "-don't. Er, sorry?"</p><p>"S'alright. Elf's a prat anyway."</p><p>And Peter was sitting there wishing he hadn't brought up the subject of pureblood names. Sirius wasn't supposed to be teasing Remus so easily already. James wasn't supposed to be trying so hard to make him feel welcome yet. He – Peter – needed a particular friend, and Sirius' arrival had made that clear that was not going to be James. So he tried again.</p><p>"What house do you think you'll be in Remus? Ravenclaw, or?" He pointed to the tatty-book.</p><p>Remus shrugged quite delicately. "I really don't know. What – you?"</p><p>"Dad's a Hufflepuff," he'd said proudly. "But – but his Uncle's second cousin – Gelda – was a Gryffindor."</p><p>"The Potters are Gryffs through and through."</p><p>"And the Blacks, Slytherins – mostly."</p><p>"Always!"</p><p>"Mostly, Potter. My cousin was sorted into Ravenclaw a few years ago. Aunt Druella couldn't show her face at Black House for weeks."</p><p>Remus felt the need to defend the House Peter had seen fit to relegate him to. "What's wrong with Ravenclaw?"</p><p>Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. It's not Slytherin."</p><p>So Remus deducted, "That's where you want to go."</p><p>Grey eyes looked at him all perplexed. "And be trapped in a dungeon with Bellatrix and Narcissa, bossing and <em>mothering</em> me?" He smirked at James. "Not likely."</p><p>"Be a Gryff," James suggested cheerfully. "Can't get further away from Slytherin than that."</p><p>"Mother would die of embarrassment." Sirius sounded entirely too pleased at the prospect.</p><p>"Dad's not too fussed where I'm put," Peter tugged Remus' sleeve. "Think he's just happy I got my letter. He was worried for a while but it turns out mum had been using it to stop the table wobbling."</p><p>Sirius and James were bewildered. "She what?" "<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>"She's a muggle, isn't she? She doesn't think of magic first."</p><p>James couldn't imagine living like that and he said just as much. Sirius nodded, grim and agreeing.</p><p>And for the first time that day all six eyes were on Peter. "She doesn't let dad use it all the time, either. She says it makes you lazy. Says you can't ever learn the meaning of hard work if you solve everything at the flick of a wrist."</p><p>The pureblood faces scrunched in distaste and confusion, but Remus nodded, sagely for a boy of eleven. In this too, he was more like Peter. "That makes sense. My mum's the same, sometimes."</p><p>Peter nudged him, just a little bit. "Me and you Remus. We'll be working twice as hard and do half as well as those two, swanning around the place."</p><p>"Pardon yourself. I do <em>not</em> swan."</p><p>"We'll be brilliant, mate."</p><p>Remus didn't agree though. Remus didn't actually say much of anything to that – only frowned a bit and put his head down and at length, "Yes, well. We're not likely to get sorted the same, anyway."</p><p>Yet, as it turned out, they were 'sorted the same'. They became Gryffindors together, although only one of them was truly unsurprised. That same evening they discovered that Peter never drank with his meals, that James absolutely hated elbows on the table, that pumpkin nearly made Sirius sick, and that Remus loved chocolate more than anything else in the world. They were still strangers of sorts, of course, but over these small discoveries a fraternal band began to bond that would soon alight the tales of Hogwarts with mischief and infamy, and the magical world with bravery, daring, recklessness, betrayal and a tale never to be forgotten.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>